Rise of the Ten Dragons
by ShiningWingsOfTheDragon
Summary: Naruto and his friends have been gone for over hundred years. Now a new evil is threatening to rise and new ninja to face it. Follow the story of ten young ninja that now have to face and defeat this evil before it destroys the world. If anyone has ideas for OCs, love to hear them!
1. Chapter 1

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any characters I create. Stupid copyright. I have it rated mature, just in case. **

Chapter 1: The beginning

It has been over 100 years since Naruto's death. There is a new Hokage, the 9th. All the old characters have passed. Now a new generation of ninja have taken there place. They are destined to surpass their ancestors and and fight an evil far worse than the akatsuki.

The nine tails and other tails have been sealed away for ever, but now new demons are on the verge of rising, along with gods. Ten seals have been broken that held the ten gods of nature. They shape the Earth and balance it. The white dragon, protector of ice and the winter season. The green, protector of the forests. The blue, protector of illusions. The brass protected the weather and wild life (Animals). Copper, the Earth (Rock). Gold, creativity and sunlight. The red, fire. Silver, gravity. The black is the protector of death. And the Bronze, protector of life.

But when these ten gods where freed, 10 other seals where broken. The ten spirits of chaos seals have been broken and threaten to rise again. Ten thousand years ago, there was a great battle between these spirits. The battle nearly destroyed the earth. But the ten gods managed to defeat the evils and lock the away. This came at a price. The ten gods where also sealed away. Never where they supposed to awaken, till now.

Now with the evils threatening to awaken the 10 gods have been reborn in the form of humans to go and defeat the evils before they have a chance at starting the war once again. But they must hurry, for evil does not wait for them.

In the village hidden in leaves, a baby girl has just been born. Her eyes are the greenest of green. Her hair is a golden blonde. She has been given the name Sarah, meaning princess. She is the first of the ten dragons. Her adventure has begun, but not alone. 9 others will join her on her quest.

Little does she know though, that she will become one of the best ninja the village has ever seen, far better than that of Naruto.

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: So how did you like it? I would love your input. I promise to add the next one today or tomorrow. I have a lot of time on my hand since it is summer! Yah!**

**This is my story so I really need any ideas you may have.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Hi Everyone! Sorry for the first chapter being short. To make up I made this chapter longer. Hope you enjoy!**

**Sarah: She does not own Naruto, but she does own me and any other OCS**

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Stupid copyright **

Chapter 2: A new squad, adventures, and dangers

Sarah's Pov

The sun shined through the windows of my bedroom, dragging me out of my dream world. If it where a regular day I would have stayed in bed a little longer. But today was not a regular day. Nope. Because today was the day I graduated from the academy! If I passed the exam I would become an official ninja! And the exam is super easy. All I have to do is show that I can make doppelganger and snag the headband, kind of like keep away. If I can do that I pass.

I got out of my bed that was located in a medium sized room that was the color of white seashells. The bed was located in the corner across from the door. Next to my bed centered against the was was my desk that had a large with an even larger mirror above. My closet was an in the wall kind of closet were all my clothes where located. Next to the closet was my personal bathroom. Being an only child has its advantages. My bed sheets where the color of the wall. The quilt and pillows where a sun yellow though. I liked to keep it simple since I was hardly ever in the room. I only really used it for sleeping and getting changed. All most all my time I spend outside.

I managed to make it to my bathroom and take my shower. I though on my outfit that consisted of a red skin fitting short sleeve shirt. The sleeves barely made it past my shoulders. My pants where skinny jeans with camo as the design. I also wore the traditional ninja sandals.

(I am going to have my characters wear the same thing, like in the anime)

My ow so precious golden blonde hair, as my mom treated it, was pulled into a low side pony tail. I liked it that way since it gave me character.

"Sarah! Come and get breakfast!" My mom called from down stairs. Skipping the last two stairs I hopped into the kitchen. On a plate waiting for me was scrambled eggs with toast and a glass of milk. I love milk. Its like my sugar. I hardly ever drink anything else.

I scarfed down my breakfast like a wild animal. I snagged my black backpack from the counter that had my lunch already inside ready to go. Opening the door I called to my mom. "I'm heading out! See you later!"

"Alright. Have a good day!"

My mom works in the bakery so she is usually not home during the day. So the only times we really see each other is a dinner and in the morning. She gets the weekends off though and I usually are home those days so we still socialize.

My dad is a top notch ninja but went missing on a mission a year ago. Mom says he is dead, but I think he is still out there waiting to be found.

I ran down the street heading for the academy. Our teacher, Aiko- sensie, is the nicest teacher in the howl entire academy. But she is one of those people who wants everyone to be on time all the time. So to stay on her good side I always try to be a few minutes early.

Time lapse

I sat in the class room waiting for my turn too take the exam. I was among seven others who have not taken it yet either. So far it seemed to be an easy test because everyone passed it except for one kid who showed up only twice this year.

The door to the exam door opened and another student walked out holding a headband. When Aiko- sensie stepped out we all went quiet, waiting for the next name to be called. Aiko- sensie was very pretty. She had dark brown hair that she always had up in a perfect bun. She wore a black t- shirt under a ninja vest. Her pants where skinnies and she had ninja sandals that where green to match her vest.

She cleared her throat and looked at her clipboard. "Sarah Amaterasu (Princess, Shining over heaven)."

Hearing my name called my heart leaped with joy. I jumped from my seat and went over to her. "Here sensie."

She nodded her head and lead me into the testing room. The only difference from the other rooms was that the floor was wooden and there was a wooden bench. At the bench where three scorers. And at the back of the room was a ninja that had a few scratches and bruises, probably from other testers, was holding a headband.

I stood in the mild of the room facing the scorers. "Sarah Amaterasu?" I nodded to the scorer. "You may begin."

I took a stance and made the hand signs at amazing speed and created three doppelgangers. Before any of them could react one of my doppelgangers attacked the ninja while the other two attacked the scorers. While they where all distracted a snagged the headband out of the ninjas hand.

When my doppelgangers disappeared all the adults where stunned. I let out a small chuckle and showed the headband. All of us broke out laughing and they passed me.

time lapse

It was the next day after the graduation, also the day I would met my new instructor and teammates. The teams will be groups of three lead by and elite shinobi. The Shinobi is supposed to tech us till we are good enough to do missions on our own.

We where all meeting in our regular class room where we would be assigned our squads. I sat at the back of the room leaning back with my arms crossed listening to the conversations around me. I don't know many of the students since I am kind of anti social, but there are some I recognize.

The girl sitting in the row in front of mine, her name is Emiko Chiyo (Smiling child, a thousand generations). She has pretty light brown hair and hazel eyes. She always has a smile on her face and loves to talk to people. She is wearing a neon green long sleeve that didn't cover the shoulders and a brown moncler tarn women fashion vest. Her pants are the classic ninja pants with no bandages and ninja sandals. Right now she was talking to a boy with dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes. He is wearing a dark yellow shirt with a pair of fingerless gloves. Name is Kin Kenta, (Gold, healthy/strong and big/stout). He is popular among the girls, except me. I don't have any interests in boys. He placed third place. Even though he may act stupid sometimes he actually knows a lot about being a ninja and is very skilled.

There was a break out of loud squeals forcing me to cover my ears. Looking over to where the commotion was taking place I couldn't help but role my eyes. Walking into the classroom where numbers 1 and 2. James Marasu (victorius) and Luke Maoru (Protector). James was number 2 with the girls. He has black hair and eyes. He is a foot taller than me and I'm pretty tall, 5'6. He wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black skinny jeans. He kind of has that dark atmosphere around him.

Luke is number 1. He really light brown hair and silver eyes. He is the same size as James but with a kinder atmosphere. He wears a black long sleeve skin tight shirt that has a thumb hole at the end. He also wears a sheet shirt with a fuzzy hood. He wears regular jeans that go over his ninja sandals.

All the girls where swooning over them and making a big fuss. Some how they manged to get through them and make it to there seats in the mild row on the other side of the room. Those two where like brothers spending all there time together.

Before the girls could make any more noise Aiko- sensie walked into the room and told everyone to sit down. "Okay everyone. I am going to call out your squads and then you will meet your instructors after lunch." Looking down at he list she began to call out the squads. Emiko and Kin ended up together in the same squad with a white haired boy named Sora Ryota (sky, stout/ strong).

"Okay, squad nine will be... Luke Maoru, James Marasu, and... Sarah Amaterasu." All at once heads turned to look at me, and almost all the girls in the room glared at me except for Emiko. 'This is going to be a long day' was the only thing I thought.

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: There you go. Hope you liked it. It took me a long time to write. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Hi, I'm back. Heres the next chapter. I could really use some help for future names. At the end of the chapter I will name some characters needed. Until then enjoy the story.**

**Sarah: She does not own Naruto but she does own her other Ocs and me.**

**James: Ha-ha! Copyright got her! (Laughs harder)**

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: (Gives him the death glare)**

**James: Ahhhhhh! (Runs away wish ShiningWingsOfTheDragon on his heels.) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet Sensei**

_"Okay, squad nine will be... Luke Maoru, James Marasu, and... Sarah Amaterrasu."_

I felt all the glares and stares I received from everyone in the room. Emiko and Kin looked at me sympathetically knowing I was going to get some problems today. I could hear the aggressive comments that girls where giving me and how some of the boys where saying that I wouldn't last a day with the two top ninjas of this class. Yup, thats right. Luke and James are the top ninja of this years class. Both tied for first place. I am number 2. Apparently some people in the class say I do not deserve that title because it was impossible for a girl to be a top ninja. Oh, was I going to prove them wrong.

I gave a curios glance to James and luke only to find they where staring to the front of the room with no care in the world.

"_Typical, cool kids don't care for anyone other than themselves,_" I thought. I looked back to the front of the room not really listening to who the other squads where or what people where saying about my so called squad.

"Okay, go enjoy your lunch and after you will meet you squad leader." With that I dashed out of the room as fast as my feet could carry me so I didn't have to deal with the girl club.

I sat in a giant apple tree that is behind the academy. It is my favorite spot there and provides the juiciest apples. I watched as girls sat together fuming over me being with their crushes while others thought it strange how a supper strong squad was formed. Usually squads where formed by their strength so that all groups where equal in strength at the beginning. So why was ours made so strong? I didn't think long on that though because I spotted a shady character on the roof.

I was about to investigate, but the bell rang signaling the us to return. I looked back to the roof only to see the character has disappeared.

In the class room stood several different ninja, each assigned to a squad. I could only wonder which one is ours. Each one had that aura that said they had much to teach but different personalities.

The shinobi started to call out their squads and leave the room as they all left I became anxious because our squad had not been called yet, though I hid it. When all the other squads where gone I instinctively looked to the front of the room. There the last shinobi stood looking at us. None of us moved, all staring at each other.

"Are you our squad leader," I asked breaking the silence. The shinobi only gave a nod.

She was very pretty. Looking to be in her early 20s. Her hair is a dark brown pulled up into a high ponytail and her bangs where on either side of her face going to just bellow her chin. Her eyes look like they are blue but are dark enough to be black. Her shirt is a loose, sleeveless belly shirt that has a collar where her ninja bandana is located. Her pants are black and baggy only going to the knee where they are tight as well as at the waist. She has a large belt that has several pouches of weapons. The most visible are two long knives that about half the size of her arm strapped into their holders. She wears her ninja sandals but the rest of her legs are wrapped in brown ribbon. Her arms are covered by her fingerless leather gloves that go up to just bellow her shoulder. It was hard to tell what her emotion is because her face showed no emotion.

"Do you speak,' James asked aggressively? Clearly he was annoyed.

"No need to be aggressive," the shinobi joked. Her face was ow happy and grinning. James growled again. The shinobi giggled again. "Come with me. We will talk elsewhere."

We all followed her to the roof. She sat on the railing and looked at us. We all sat together on the stairs with me on the right. (Same place that Kakashi took Naruto's squad.)

"Why don't we introduce ourselves. I am Akimi (Autumn Fruit). I like train so I can become stronger. I hate ramen and anyone who thinks they are better than everyone else," she said eyeing James. "My dream I prefer to keep to myself." She looked at us again. "Now that you know what to do. Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

Luke was the first to speak. "I am Luke Maoru. I like training and getting stronger as well as watching over my younger sister." I raised an eyebrow at this. I didn't know he had a little sister. "Ihat the way girls drool over me. My dream is to become the strongest ninja I can possibly be so I can protect the ones I hold dear." I smiled at his last part. He was someone who didn't think themselves better than others.

We all looked to james who sat on Luke's left. Luke is in the middle. (Haha! Monkey in the Middle!) "I am James Marasu. I like Luke as a friend. I hate a lot of things. My dream... That I keep to myself." I glared at him for his lack of friendliness.

"Okay then," Akimi said with a sweat drop. 'What about you," she asked looking at me with a smile? Luke and James looked at me as well. No one knew anything about me in our class. So it seemed to them like a great chance for them to find out.

" I am Sarah Amaterasu. I like to be left alone. I have other likes but like to keep them hidden as well as my dislikes except I don't like stuck ups." I sent a small glare to James before turning back to sensei. " My dream.." They all leaned in to hear. "My dream is to find out what happened to my father, find him, and fulfill my destiny."


	4. Chapter 4

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: hey everyone I'm back! Firstly I would like to thank 'sco23' for the great ideas. Thank you. Secondly, well not much for secondly. Anyway enjoy the story!**

**James: she does not own Naruto but she does own her OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The test**

_"My dream is to find out what happened to my father, find him, and fulfill my destiny."_

I could hear the ice in my own voice. It may not be such an evil thing to say or strange, but the way I saw my dream made me angry. My parents always told me that I have a great destiny to accomplish but never told me what it was.

Telling by the looks they gave m they where quiet shocked by my aggressiveness.

Akimi was the first to recover. "Alright then," she said happily not showing any signs of her past shock. "Now that introductions are over, why don't I explain what we do next."

Our attention returned to her at once. "We are going to have a test!" she said excitedly.

"What kind of test," Luke asked?

"Great question. The reason you guys where split up into groups was to make squads that where equal in strength." We all nod. "Well we can't just let anyone become ninja. So we all have a test to see if you are ready to become ninja. If you do not pass the test you are sent back to the academy." We all where chocked by this. "You see we need strong ninja that we can trust. If you are unable to show you can be ninja we can trust there is no reason to make you ninja till you are trust worthy. Understand?"

We all nod. "Good." She stood up and gave us each an envelope. "Bring these with you tomorrow and meet me on the red bridge. (The one that Naruto and his squad used to meet on). Do not open the envelopes till I arrive." With that she disappeared.

"With no reason to be there any longer, I stood to leave. "Wait!" I stopped and turned around. Luke came up to me with a friendly face on. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you would like to come with me and James for some training." I gave him a questioning look. "Well we usually go and train before going home every day, so since we are a squad I was wondering I you would like to come, to ummm... bond." I looked to James who was staring in the other direction not really caring at all. Looking back to Luke he had a hopeful look in his eyes. I sighed and nodded. "Great."

Luke led me to a small training area in the woods. There where several trees that had marks on them from their training. A small pond was also there. It was really a pretty place.

We trained for several hours. Practicing our aim and chakra control. James and Luke where very impressive when it came to controlling their chakra.

* * *

The next day we all meet at the bridge at 10 am. We all had our envelopes, still unopened. But as we waited for our sensei to arrive the curiosity began to take its hold. I began to mess with the papering trying to figure out what was inside. It was something round with a string attached to it. I looked to the others. They where also fidgeting with theirs as well. I let out a sigh.

"If sensei didn't us to open them, why did she give them to us," I asked kind of the myself?

"Maybe she is testing us to see if we can follow orders." James said.

"No, I think its something else. The test has something to do with these. But what, Luke asked?

"You are correct." We a jump and look for the source of the voice. I look up. To see sensei sitting on one of the poles. "I gave you the envelopes to see if you could obey orders but also question them. Which you both did. You pass." All of our mouths drop.

"Please tell me that was the test," I said.

She lets out a giggle. "Of course not. The real test is much harder. Open the envelopes." Inside the envelopes was a bell for each of us with a blue string.

"A bell?" James said unimpressed.

"Not just any bell. Those bells will determine if you pass your test or not and get sent to the academy." we all nod with determination.

"What is the test," I ask?

"Keep away."

We all give her confused looks.

She let out a sigh. "We are going to play keep away. You must do what ever the cost to make sure I do not get your bell." Sounded simple, it wasn't. I knew she was a elite shinobi, meaning she is super strong. I must make sure my guard is up at all times. "The test ends at lunch, giving us... 30 minutes." Hope shines on us. "We begin in 3... 2... 1.. Go!" With a blast of air we a take off. I head for the woods knowing there is a good chance for me to hide there. But as I run I keep getting a feeling like there is something behind the test. I was clear that she is testing our skills at taking on missions and combat, but something else must be there.

I let the thought slip away when I nearly hit a branch.

(Time Lapse)

Ten minutes into the test I sit in a tree that looks over the forest. I have hidden my chakra and well hidden. I am on high alert, ready to strike whenever needed. An explosion sounds causing me to jump slightly. I look to its source and see a small puff of smoke. Clearly sensei has found one of the boys. The eagerness to go and help becomes overwhelming. But if I leave my spot I will probably never get a chance to hid myself again so well. But my comrades need me. Realization hits me like a bullet. The hidden secret to the test. Instantly I jump from my perch and run towards the explosion.

When I reach the sight there is a huge crater. Inside the crater are two figures in combat. One of them is James and the other is sensei! James looks exhausted while sensei looks unharmed and full of energy. I know he will not last much longer so I spring into action.

Just as sensei is about to give the final blow I nock her to the ground giving me enough time to put a very annoyed James on my back and retreat. Luckily he still has his bell.

When I'm a safe distance away I cut him with my kunia. He gives a yelp and glares at me.

"Sorry. I needed to make sure you where not a fake." I check his injuries and he gives me a confused look. "What?" I asked when I was done.

"Why are you helping me?"

I smirk a little. "I figured out a hidden mystery to this test. It will guarantee our passing, if we find Luke."

James eagerly listens. Whispering into his ear I tell him. "We need to work as a team. The whole test is to see if we can work together."

James gave me the look saying 'how do you know thats true?'

"If I am wrong I will buy you a bowl of ramen." James looks at me a little longer before nodding. "Good. Now, do you know where Luke is?"

"I have a clue. Follow me." We take off into the woods. Even though we are in a hurry we make sure that sensei isn't following in any way. When we arrive, I see Luke is hidden in a cave near a river. I'm shocked because never would I have thought of looking here.

Luke jumps out of the cave and goes into defensive mode. "Its okay Luke, its us." James says kindly. Luke looks unconvinced. We both sigh. Pulling out kunias we cut ourselves to show we are real. He relaxes and walks over. He has a few scratches but looks unharmed. I tell Luke the same thing I told James.

"Well, what should we do," Luke asked me.

"This." I say with a grin.

* * *

We where hidden at the edges of a small clearing. In the center was a stump with our bells on it. A perfect trap for sensei.

We waited patiently for sensei to arrive. With five minutes left in the test we where becoming anxious. Finally strolled into the clearing. Had her guard up and was looking around. She stood in front of the stump and reached for them with a grin. I looked over at the boys and nodded. All at once we through our kunia at her. She easily dodged them and landed some distance away.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid. I feel insulted." she called out.

I nodded to the boys again and we left our hiding places. We had surrounded her and she still held a grin. We all stood quiet waiting for someone to make a move. When I saw her move her foot to a position ready to attack, I reacted quickly.

"NOW!" I called. All at once we charged.

"What!" sensei was shocked. She dodged our blows easily. I managed to cut her with a kunia though. Surprisingly she jumped away from us and landed next to the stump.

"NO!" I shouted when she reached for the bells.

"I win!" she said lifting the bells. Suddenly though their was a poof of smoke around the bells. When it cleared sensei now held three pebbles with string wrapped around them. "What?"

"Do you really think we are that stupid?" James called. sensei looked at us in shock. We all pointed to our belts where we each had our bells tied.

"Ha-ha!" I shouted.

She charged at us. I rushed forward to meet her. Before we meet though.

'BEEP! BEEP!' Her watch went off. Both of us stopped. A grin grew on my face. Akimi- sensei looked shocked. "How?"

"Simple, when you told us we where playing keep away I became suspicious. I began to think about it. Thats when I realized that in the game keep away there is always two teams. Those teams work together to make sure that the other team doesn't get the goal. Thats when I realized that the only way for us to win this game was to work together."

Sensei gave me a surprised look.

"I then gathered us up all together to make a plan. There was no hope if we went looking for trouble, so we brought trouble to us. We set up those fakes knowing yo knew new it was a trap. The howl point was to keep you distracted and the bells safe till the end of the test." I was very proud of myself for this plan while sensei stared at me shocked.

"And the real bells are at your waists?"

We all smirk. We took off the bells and dropped them to the ground where they also turned into fakes. "Then?"

I reach into my pocket and pullout the bells. "Incase you managed to get the bells before we had a chance to finish the test we set up another decoy to keep you occupied again."

Sensei smiled at us. Then let me be the first to congratulate you. You are now official ninja!"

* * *

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Well did you like it. I hope you did. Can't keep doing this story without you. Thanks for reading and review. I need your input. **


	5. Chapter 5

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Hi, I'm back. So this story maybe a slow one. I'm not really sure. We will see how it goes.**

**Sarah: She does not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"Let me be the first to congratulate you. You are now official ninja!"_

I can feel the happiness going through all of us. We are now ninja. Officially. We would now be going on missions and training to get stronger.

After the test we took a picture together for memories sake, and all the squads do it, and headed home. Well, sensei did. We went to train again. James smiled for the first time since we became a squad that day too. I planned on using that to my advantage in the future.

That night my Mom celebrated by taking us out for dinner at fine fancy restaurant. The restaurant's name is 'The Shining Pearl'. This was the first time we went out together since my father's death. What is even more amazing is that she invited Luke's and Jame's families.

So here we sit in a round booth eating a very fancy dinner. Our parents are busy talking to each other. Apparently they where all long time friends. Well the parents where my  
Mom, Jame's Mom, and Luke's Dad. Apparently they had all been on the same squad when they were younger. The Mom's where retired, but Luke's Dad still made a living as a top class ninja. He actually worked with my Dad on missions after his teammates retired because they had children.

At the moment they are busy telling stories about the times when they went on missions. They where more like talking to each other than us. So Luke brought up a conversation.

"So Sarah, you where very impressive today."

"Thanks Luke." James scoffed so I kicked him, causing him to flinch in pain. I smirked and looked back to Luke. "You where also very impressive."

"Thanks. But the only reason we passed is because of your strategy."

"I can only wonder what would have happened if we didn't work together."

* * *

The next day we all meet on the bridge, deciding it would be our new meeting spot. Akimi- sensei is always there first, she says its natural and she will always be there first. I arrive there last. Not a big deal. "Hi Sarah," Luke called when he saw me. Last night at dinner we became close friends. James still ignores me.

"Well, now that everyone is here. Why don't we head out on our first mission?" Akimi- sensei said coming down from her perch on the bridge. she hands me a slip of paper. James and Luke look over my sholder and we read.

"It's a D rank?" James states.

"Yup," Akimi- sensei says with enthusiasm. "You see, missions are ranked by letters. A Rank being at the top, meaning hardest. There are S rank but that is rare. They are extremely hard. They are ranked like this so that squads do not go on extremely dangerous ones by accident. D rank missions are for new squads. For in the ninja world we are the newbies and that means we are the weakest at the moment. Until we are ready for harder missions we must stay on D rank missions." We where all listening intently and nodded in understanding.

"So, how easy are D ranks?" I asked.

"Did you read the paper," Akimi- sensei asked? We all nod. "Then there is your answer."

"Wait? D rank missions are chores. We are doing every day things like walking a dog?!" James is pissed.

"Is there a problem with that. You are not ready for other missions. So you will do D rank until you show me you are ready." Akimi- sensei was using a very aggressive voice, that we all flinched at when we heard it. James was still glaring but nodded in understanding. "Good. Our mission is to weed some ladies garden. Lets go." We all followed her in silence. We did not like our situation at all, but we knew we had to do it.

* * *

It has been about a month since we where made ninjas. So far we have done 36 D rank missions and two C rank. We have been doing them all with no complaint. Even James kept his mouth shut. Twice a week we would go out and train instead of do missions. And at the end of every day, me and the boys would train in our secret spot. During our howl time as ninjas not once have we met the other squads that passed. We where told three other squads also passed, but not told who they are. I want to meet them but there is no time to. All I can do is wait till the time come.

Today is like any other day. We head to the Hokage's tower where we receive our next mission. Nothing special.

"Okay, your next mission will-"

"Hokage- sama?"

"Yes Akimi." The Hokage did not look happy for being interrupted. The Hokage is and elderly man that looks to be between his late 50s and early 60s. He has short messy ginger hair that has some traces of gray hair. He wears a blue and red rob that covers a black shirt and black ninja pants. A scar goes over his left eye. His eyes are green but the left looks faded, probably from the scar.

"I'm sorry but I request for a higher rank mission than our current standards. I believe they are ready for a B rank." Every one in the room stared at Akimi- sensei in shock.

"Akimi, I do not believe you squad is ready." The Hokage had quickly regained his composer.

"But I believe they are. They have followed every order I have given them and have not complained once about the missions even thy clearly do not agree with them. They have also trained hard and become much stronger. I believe that they are ready for higher ranked missions."

All three of us swelled in ride of what our sensei said about us. The Hokage stared hardly at Akimi- sensei for a moment before sighing.

"Alright Akimi. I will grant your wish. Your squad will be sent on a B rank mission."

All three of us cheered at our good luck. "Thank you Hokage- sama."

The Hokage cleared his throat and looked at a piece of paper. "Alright. Your first B rank mission will be an escort. Will some one please bring them in."

A door opened and we all turned to see who it was.

* * *

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Sorry for taking so long. Anyway please review.  
**


	6. The Dragons

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Hi. This is just a little extra to tell you what each dragon can do, and what characters I have.**

* * *

**Dragons:**

** Black- **The black dragon is a fierce creature, to be sure! Live in swamps and believe its the most evil and dangerous creature around. It spits acid at anything that moves- even things that don't move. But even though it act dark, it has a warm heart and is one of the most loyal warriors. Fighting to the death for what it believes in. The black is also very secretive. Does not tell much about itself.

Dragon form abilities: Creates darkness, summon plagues of insects, accelerate plant growth, breaths acid and fire.

**Blue- **Loves to cause problems for others, often gets itself in trouble in the process. Spends the day and night soaring through the air looking for prey. Lives in caves in the desert. Like the black it also has a warm heart. Loves to play jokes on anything it can

Dragon form abilities: throw voice like a ventriloquists, create mirages, breaths lighting.

**Brass- **The brass dragon loves to talk. Talk, talk, talk. They will talk to anyone, weather they can talk back or not. In fact if no one stops to talk to it it will talk to itself. Love to be round ponds.

Dragon form abilities: speak with animals, control wind and weather, breathes fire and sleeping gas.

**Bronze- **Enjoys to be around other creatures. Helps anyone in need of help. Doesn't like people who hunt or fish. Loves to eat things that kill other creatures like sharks. Loves the ocean. Live in a self created cave under a tropical island.

Dragon form abilities: speak with animals, create food and water, make fog, control water and weather, detect thought, breaths lightning, repulsion gas, and fire.

**Copper- **Loves challenges. Will never backdown from a challenge. Loves to unravel mysteries as well. Anything that challenges the brain like riddles. Might wander around to discover something new. Likes physical challenges as well.

Dragon form abilities: take shape of stone, change rock to mud or mud to rock, creates walls of stone, move earth, breaths and slow gas.

**Gold-** Loves art. Collects art, does art. Anything with art. Can stand in front of a piece of art and stare at it for hours. It cave is designed to look like an art museum. Also enjoys the sun and will often fly at sunset and sunrise because of the beautiful colors created.

Dragon form abilities: see future, create sun bursts, breaths cone of weakness and fire.

**Green-** Green dragons are hate anything that has to do with fun. They hate laughter as well. They stalk through forests destroying anything that laughs. The only time it is happy when it is fighting.

Dragon form abilities: accelerate plant growth, command plants, dominate people, breath chlorine gas.

**Red- **Love to play with fire and lest it on objects. Love burning things and sometimes have a hard time controlling themselves. Likes to be in control of things.

Dragon form abilities: locate hidden paths and lost objects, breath fire.

** Silver- **The silver dragon loves to learn about human cultures and why people may act or do something. They also love to help people and will often watch people try to solve problems like puzzles. The silver dragon builds its cave on cliffs or mountains looking over villages to watch the humans progress in their day. They just have this natural instinct to protect people.

Dragon form abilities: create fog, control wind and weather, reverse gravity, breath paralyzing gas and cone of cold.

** White-** The white dragon is semi- aggressive. It love to challenge things bigger than itself, often the other dragons. It loves the winter and when the season comes it will spend almost all its time outside. Its cave it built inside of an iceberg that it keeps frozen the howl year.

dragon form abilities: create fog, create gusts of wind, create walls of ice, control weather, breath frost.

Dragons from largest to smallest- Green, silver, gold, bronze, copper, brass, blue, red, black, white.

Who is what dragon?

Sarah Amaterasu- Bronze

James Marasu- Black

Luke Maoru- Silver

Emiko Chiyo- Brass

Kin Kenta- Copper

Julia Masami- Green

Shiro Ryota- White

Sora Matsuki- Red

Mai Kamiya- Gold

Daisuke Yanagi- Blue

**ShiningWingsOfTheDragon: Well thats all I have for now. I still need some characters for another squad, they are called "The wind three," kind of like bullies and are 3 years into there ninja life. Cause Sarah's squad some problem in the future. If you have some ideas I would love to hear them.**


End file.
